Adeline Vega
'Adeline Vega' My name is Vega,and you are not allowed to call be Adeline.I hate that name.If you are to judge me you should look at yourself first.I don't care about you and your feelings.I only care about myself. If you can't go by what I want get lost, better yet don't ever talk or follow me ever again. 'History' Adeline grew up in the orphanage, since her father left her there all alone.She was first attacked by a pit scorpion. when she was 5 The Pit Scorpion was kicked out of the room by Iya,the best friend of Adeline .She was attacked by an empousa when she was 7.The empousa was killed by a bronze ball that came out of nowhere. Later on, Adeline found out that the bronze ball was thrown by an old camper, Danny Jones. After a few years, Adeline went to school thanks to some money that her dad gave the orphanage. She was out of place that time that was until she learned of her powers. Adeline shadow traveled by accident. When she first found out about her powers, Adeline Vega was able to meet Mary Joyce Anne Chan, who promised her a place where she can stay but sadly during their journey they were attacked by a monster who they couldn't defeat, but Adeline was saved by the Dark Circle who used her for evil intentions. 'Personality' Before Before Adeline was this girl who wouldn't care a single thing about you. She wont cry a single tear even you're her parents." I kill because you told me so" That used to be her most famous line. She used to kill without even thinking, without even caring. Some say she's emotionless but as years goes by her personality starts to change with the help of a couple of friends. Now: Adeline is this girl who would suddenly appear behind you and ask stupid questions like What's the height of Mount Everest. She's not that friendly but when you get to know her she's joking people just for them to notice her or perhaps be her friend. The only problem is a lot of people misunderstand her. 'Pet' Adeline has a pet cat named Elonor.Adeline found Elonor following her when she was five and since then Adeline treated him as her only friend. 'Abilities' *She can create and manipulate darkness. *She can also materialize tools from this darkness, only to return them as if they had never existed. *She can see in the dark as if it is day. *Her powers increase significantly at night. *She can hide exceptionally well in darkness. *She can solidify darkness to form anything she may desire. Note: Powers came from chbrpw. Thank You Flamefang. 'Weapons' Adeline owns a twin sword called Chaos and Darkness.Chaos was given to her by her mother Nyx,while Darkness was created by a Hephaestus Camper.Given to her as a gift an exact replica of Chaos. 'Relationships' *Mary Joyce Anne Chan - Since Mary was the first friend that Adeline ever made, she really respects Mary. The two of them don't usually get along with each other but they have mutual feelings towards each other and treats each other as friends. *Apollonair Collins - Apollo was Adeline's first boy friend. They dated for a while and they tried to protect and understand each other as much as they can. Even until now that Apollonair is already dead, Adeline still treats him as someone special to her. *Caleb Taleg - At first glance Adeline looks like she doesn't care a single thing about Caleb, but as the two of them spent time together in Black Circle they fell in love with each other. *Demetra Collins - When the two of them first met they were in bad terms. But as of now they treat each other as sister. 'Stories' *The Blue Haired Girl : The Blue Haired girl is a short story about how Adeline Vega found out about her powers and how she got in the Dark Circle *Feelings :: The war might be over, but the feelings still remained. Feelings talks about the state of mind of Adeline Vega after the war Category:Original Character Category:Animalandia Category:Children of Nyx Category:Demiprotogenoi